Heretofore in those arts wherein rotating devices are utilized, it has been recognized that any unbalance of the rotating member about its rotational axis results in inefficient operation thereof and excess wear to the member at its rotational point. The excess wear causes further unbalance and hence the condition of unbalance has a tendency to aggravate itself. Consequently, many approaches have been devised for purposes of dynamically balancing such members. Often times attempts are made to balance the rotational elements prior to the assembly of the system in which they are to be utilized since, once constructed, the rotating member is not easily accessible. If such balancing techniques are not satisfactory then much dismantling work is generally required to make access to the fan or rotating member for purposes of applying counterbalancing weights.
Further, it has been known on many rotating elements, such as fan blades, that only certain points are available about the circumference of the rotating member on which the balancing weights may be placed; i.e. the fan blades themselves. Consequently, certain amounts of vector analysis and trigonometric solution must often be utilized in order to divide the appropriate counterbalancing weight among the various elements available so as to achieve the balancing objectives.
Because of the complexity of the analysis and techniques heretofore utilized in the balancing of large complex rotating turbines, fans, and the like, it is most desirable to provide new and useful techniques and apparatus for balancing rotating members wherein the complex techniques for ascertaining the requisite placement of counterbalancing weight is simplified and wherein accessibility to the points whereat counterbalancing weights must be placed is more easily achieved.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a technique and apparatus for balancing rotating members wherein a simple mathematical formula may be implemented for determining the magnitude and positioning of the requisite counterbalancing weights.
Yet another object of the invention is to present a technique and apparatus for balancing rotating members wherein charts, graphs, or a special purpose slide rule may be utilized for readily ascertaining the magnitude and positional relationship of the requisite counterbalancing weights.
Still another object of the invention is to present a technique and apparatus for balancing rotating members wherein counterbalancing weights may be easily affixed to the rotating member without the necessity of extensive down time or dismantling of the device and wherein the rotating member itself is characterized by the presence of a counterbalancing weight receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to present a technique and apparatus for balancing rotating members which is easily utilized, inexpensive to implement, highly reliable, and conducive to incorporation with presently existing systems and techniques.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by the adaptation of rotating members to have spaced thereon weight receiving compartments readily accessible for receiving weights while the rotating system is intact and the implementation of mathematically derived curves, charts, and a special purpose slide rule to determine the quantity and positioning of the requisite counterbalancing weights.